Who's side are you on?
by Gui Zhang
Summary: Possible Oneshot with Cyborg finding something quite strange about a certain teammate. One thing is for sure though, he'll never look at that person the same way again. It's better than it sounds. Please review if you think I got anyone O.O.C.


**A/N: (Which stands for absolutely**_** not**_**, arch-nemesis, and author's note.) This is a little story about Cyborg getting a big shock. READ THIS TO THE END PLEASE. BECAUSE YOU MIGHT THINK THAT THE WHOLE STORY IS BORING **_**BECAUSE OF THE BEGINNING**_**.**

It was Saturday morning, and everyone had woken up except Cyborg, and he had a good reason to, he had spent hours the night before cleaning up the mess in the main room that his friends had made. Normally he wouldn't have done this, but since they were all asleep… He didn't want to leave all the dirt and mess and wake up to find it the next morning. And he knew that, living with Beast Boy and Robin, no one would bother to clean the place up if he didn't. So he spent hours cleaning up the main room while Beast Boy and Robin were dozing off in their beds.

Cyborg grumbled grumpily to himself as he rubbed his eyes. When he opened them he saw the doors to his room open and Robin march in.

"Cyborg! What's the matter with you?!" He yelled with his mouth full of his breakfast. "You spent the whole morning sleeping! And where were you yesterday? You missed practice! And we were waiting for you. How could you let the team down Cyborg?" He finished, while swallowing a rather large piece of his eggs. He tapped his foot and waited for Cyborg's reply.

"I was spending some time for myself." He said. "Considering all that I've been doing around here." He added under his breath, not wanting to cause another session of "Cyborg!"from Robin.

As Cyborg tried to return to his sleep, Beast Boy ran into his room shaped as a monkey. He balanced and leaped and zipped around the whole room.

"Guys!" The tired Cyborg said, "could you get out of my room?!" Robin left with a hyper monkey on his back.

"Oh you are so dead Beast Boy!" Cyborg heard Robin say to Beast Boy. A few minutes later after Cyborg washed half of his face and brushed his teeth he went to the main room to finally start his day. He couldn't believe how tired he was as he walked in.

After making some coffee he walked to the couch and sat down for a second before a rather irritating voice yelled at him.

"Cyborg! What are you doing? It's your turn to go shopping remember?!" Cyborg closed his eyes as he tried not to get angry.

He slowly turned his head and looked up at Robin. "Wasn't it my turn last week?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, but considering how lazy you've been for the past few days we've all decided that you should go to the store today."

"When was the last time you went to the store?" Cyborg asked him, now getting a little annoyed. Well, more than annoyed.

"Don't question my decisions."

"_Your_ decisions?" Cyborg repeated, "I thought this was a group decision, Robin."

"Well, Beast Boy and I voted, so did Starfire."

"What about Raven?" Cyborg asked, even though he didn't want to go shopping again, he wanted to make sure that Raven wasn't forgotten. Her opinion still mattered even if this was a stupid subject to vote on.

"What would it matter?" He said. "Even if she did vote against you going, it would be one against three."

"I don't care, it still matters because she's still part of this team and-"

"Save your breath Cyborg," Beast Boy said with tofu in his mouth, "she's not even here."

"Yup, so that means you're going to the store Cyborg."

At this moment, Cyborg was so angry he thought he was either going to break the cup he was now holding, throw it on Robin's face, or just throw it away and simply kick his butt.

"What's the matter Cyborg? Things running slow today in that machinery head of yours? Oh wait," he said, eyeing Beast Boy who was now coming to the couch, "your head is always running slow!" Beast Boy and Robin laughed their heads off and slapped high five.

Although Cyborg was angry, he calmed himself and thought maybe he was just having a bad morning. So he tried to make things normal between him and Robin. He got to the couch and said, "Hey guys, how about one game of Ultimate Racing Championship?"

Robin laughed, "Hahaha, Cyborg, you couldn't win a race if your life depended on it!"

"And you couldn't catch Slade if he was running with a broken leg." Cyborg said, his bad mood returning.

-In the T-Car-

The half-teen half-robot turned on his radio as he took out the car and drove on the road. He grumbled under his breath. _It's so_ _nice to have good friends._ He thought. He had been working so hard the whole week to keep things organized and tidy, only to be told that he was being lazy. So much things were flying around in Cyborg's head he couldn't think straight anymore. He had a feeling deep inside him that told him he had forgotten something, something that was important today. Hopefully, not something so important that Robin would have to yell at him about it. Because he'd knock that masked "leader" out of the top floor.

Cyborg strained to remember as he parked the car at a parking lot in front of a supermarket. He got out, locked the door and patted the hood of his car as he set off for the front door. Only to get there and realize that it was closed. He yelled out in anger and frustration as he fought the urge to take a car and smash the door open. They always came here Saturday's, how come it was closed today? It's just not my day, Cyborg gave as an answer.

So he had to go take a highway to reach the next closest store there was to the tower. So Cyborg spent hours of his Saturday on the road with traffic, angry drivers, and road rage.

"Learn to drive, idiot!!" He yelled angrily at a speeding car.

After hours, he had gotten all he needed and got back in the car. Nothing happened until he stopped at a red light not far from the store he'd just come out of. He was waiting absent-mindedly for the light to turn green. He was having such a bad day, it was incredible…

He looked around and then saw three girls sitting around a tree far from him, all laughing uncontrollably with each other. They laughed and looked like good friends. One of them was laughing with their head down, Cyborg paid attention to this one in particular. And then she looked up with a big smile on her face.

Cyborg couldn't believe it, but it was Raven. She was talking excitedly with the girls while laughing occasionally. He'd never seen her like this before, she looked… she looked… happy. Cyborg rubbed his eyes and opened them again. It was true, it was Raven. She looked like she was really happy just sitting there being with them. Her face looked nothing like the one he'd always seen at the tower. She looked nothing at all like a person who would hide their face behind a hood and keep to themselves quietly. She looked so friendly and cheerful. And she was wearing different clothes. She stopped talking for a second to make a face. And together they all laughed until there were tears in their eyes.

She was so… alive! Cyborg could just stare at her face which seemed to be shining in disbelief with his mouth hanging open. His brain seemed to have froze, he was numb and just shocked. He didn't know what to think. All he could do was stare at the side of Raven he'd never met before.

Unknown to Cyborg several angry drivers were honking and swearing at him.

"Move it!" They all yelled.

This must have caught the attention of one of the girls sitting at beside the tree, because she suddenly looked up and got an intrigued look on her face. She nudged Raven who was at her side and pointed her finger at Cyborg who had his car seat window rolled down and was staring at them. Raven looked up and put a hand over her head to block the sunlight to see clearly.

At once, as if he had been slapped out of his trance, Cyborg seemed to have awakened. He jerked with the gas and brake pedals forgetting how to drive. It all came back to him and he quickly turned the car around in a U turn before driving off as fast as he could, he looked at his rearview mirror and saw Raven in the distance say goodbye to her friends and leave with an uneasy look on her face.

Meanwhile, back at the place where Cyorg was in his car just moments ago, watching Raven and her friends, the drivers were all swearing and yelling. The light had turned red again right after Cyborg's departure.

-Titans Tower-

Cyborg carried all the things he had bought and walked into the tower with a dazed look on his face. He didn't realize anything after seeing Raven. That's all he was thinking about really. So many questions were running through his head, he was starting to get dizzy. He kept wondering: how come Raven was so far away from the Titans Tower? Who were those people she was with? How long had she known them for? How come she was so happy looking? Was that even really Raven? And most importantly, was the team forgetting her? Were they neglecting her so much that she'd found new friends that she thought cared about her more than the Titans did? Were the Titans just some people she unfortunately lived with? Did she even care anymore?

Cyborg started to feel bad, was he forgetting Raven? Did she hate them? (Teen titans.) And did she see him!? His heart started to race. Maybe she'd seen him and now she was angrier than never before. She must think that she has enough of them already, and now Cyborg was spying on her so he could destroy the only source of happiness she'd had. He hoped she wouldn't feel that way. He'd tell her that he was just there because he had to do some shopping. He'd erase all his memory files if she didn't believe him. He thought about all this in a trance as he walked to the main room to store the groceries. As the door opened a voice yelled at him almost causing him to drop the groceries.

"Cyborg! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

If he wasn't still so shocked by what he had seen he probably would have been even more ecstatic to see his friends waiting there for him with a fully decorated main room and big smiles on their faces. A big, green elephant came by and bumped into him playfully before unleashing a loud trumpeting. Robin came over and congratulated him. They all helped him carry the groceries to the counter.

"Friend Cyborg, have you noticed the decorations Beast Boy, Robin, and me have hung up?"

"Yes I have Star! It's great! So, you and BB here got all this stuff up?" He asked her, pulling Beast Boy in a headlock and rubbing his knuckles playfully on his head. (He was in human form now of course.)

"Hahaha, dude! Stop it!" Beast Boy escaped his friends grip and jumped on Cyborg's shoulder in form of a parrot.

"Hey, where's Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Brawwk! She's right behind you." The parrot screeched.

Cyborg wheeled around and saw her staring at him with her hood down. She had the same face she'd always had. Cyborg wasn't even sure if that girl he saw at the park was really Raven. Maybe it was. Maybe it was a side she was too afraid to show the teen titans, the side that was struggling to be set free.

She put her hand out for him to shake with one arm behind her. And Cyborg looked at it, as if not trusting it. Then his strong gloved hand reached out and shook her small, pale one.

_I don't think I'll ever understand you Rae._ He thought to himself.

"Happy Birthday Cyborg." She said, and she meant it. And with her other arm, she brought out a cake.

"This is one grocery shopping we had to do for ourselves." Robin said to Cyborg, with a big smile on his face.

**A/N: Well, Raven is definitely out of character. Hahaha. :P I was hoping to make the story more about her but I guess it ended up on both of them. Some important things; Raven didn't see him because there was too much sunlight coming in her eyes. She was so far away because she didn't want to risk being seen by anyone from her hero life. A.K.A. villains, teen titans, people she'd seen while doing hero work. "Cyborg playfully rubbed his knuckles on Beast Boy's head." I meant like when people do that really fast against someone's head. It's a thing people do for a joke if you haven't heard of it. Raven had an uneasy look on her face because she thought she'd missed Cyborg's surprise party. The thing Cyborg had forgotten was his birthday.**

**What happened to the characters: Raven maintained her friends with them. They don't know that she was one of the Teen Titans. Cyborg still doesn't believe to this day that the girl he saw was Raven. He's sees that laughing, joyful person he saw beside the tree every time that he sees her face. (Still not believing it.) Beast Boy spent 5 weeks in the hospital… since the teen titans didn't have cable anymore, he had to find some way to watch Grey's Anatomy. The end. Teen Titans not owned by me, Cyborg and Raven are cool superheroes!! Bye 8D**


End file.
